


Touch Starved

by Darque



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Embarrassment, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Shirtless, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darque/pseuds/Darque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touch starved drabble from Alec's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Starved

Alec was tired. Tired of working so hard, for years, to hide everything he's ever felt. Who he was. It was exhausting really, keeping the facade up at all times. But he could finally allow himself to be, well himself. Alec was also tired of the long day he had just had. 

Alec sat quietly on the couch attentively watching Magnus' every move while the latter made them drinks. Even as tense and fidgety as he was, Alec shyly watched Magnus' hands every flourish and the way they gracefully danced through the air.

Alec had briefly held Magnus' left hand once, the night they saved Luke. Magnus had such long, beautiful and intricate hands. Ones that held so much power yet were so gentle and graceful at the same time. Magnus' smaller hand, compared to his, had slotted perfectly within his own and he still to this day couldn't describe the totally electrifying feeling he had felt when he had shared his strength. The feeling he felt holding Magnus' hand that night was eerily similar to what he felt when Magnus' breath ghosted the back of his neck, in this very loft, the night before his wedding.

Alec meticulously studied every finger and every ring that Magnus was wearing tonight. The more he stared, the more his thoughts drifted. Alec couldn't help but wonder what Magnus' adorned hands would feel like... on him. The coldness of Magnus' hand jewellery gently pressed against his hot skin. Alec closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed softly under his breath.

Magnus, having finished preparing their drinks, turned around in one swift, fluid and elegant cat-like movement, a glass in each hand. He looked at Alec, who'd sat on the right side of the couch, leaning back against the arm rest with his eyes closed. Magnus slightly tilted his head to the side questionably.

"Alexander?"

Lost in thought, Alec did not answer.

Magnus stepped closer and stopped at the foot on the couch, extending his arm to offer Alec his drink. 

"Alexander," he repeats softly, "are you alright?"

Alec snapped out of it and stuttered incoherently, seemingly unable to articulate his thoughts. He looked up at Magnus apologetically.

"Sorry," Alec finally said.

Alec extended his own arm up half way towards Magnus, pausing when the tips of his fingers slightly graze over the back of Magnus' own when he accepts his drink from the warlock's hand.

"I was-... I was just think-..." he paused. "...it wasn't important. Sorry." he finishes. 

Alec looked down sheepishly at his glass and back up again, smiling shyly as Magnus sat down next to him, resting against the opposite armrest of the couch they now shared.

"Okay then," Magnus said, smiling fondly at Alec.

They talked and laughed, swapping stories about their line of work and Magnus' travels. Alec however, couldn't stop staring or thinking about Magnus' hands, as he waved them slowly and gracefully like a feather slowly falling through the air when he explained things. He couldn't help thinking how desperately he wanted not only to be... touched, but to touch the man sitting in front of him. Magnus. He wanted to touch Magnus. 

As he lost himself deeper and deeper into his thoughts, his blinking slowed and Magnus' voice faded, as only part of him was paying attention. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asked again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Magnus tentatively reached out his right hand towards Alec but Alec stopped him midway by catching and holding Magnus' elbow in the palm of his left hand.

"Um- ... yeah." he said. "Yeah, I'm fine." he paused, "I- ... I'm sorry," 

Magnus looked down at Alec's hand resting and holding onto his elbow. 

Alec closed his eyes momentarily as every fiber of his body trembled at everything he was thinking about doing.

Doing to Magnus.

Alec loosened his hold on Magnus' elbow, slowly trailing his hand up the long and hard arm muscles hiding beneath the thin silky fabric of the low open top he was wearing. Alec slowly brought his other hand up towards Magnus. Alec desperately tried to compose himself as both hands rested on Magnus' shoulders . He lightly tightened his grip on the warlock's shoulders, eagerly urging Magnus to stay put. 

"May I?" Alec asked shyly.

"May you what?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec's hands fidgeted with the cool silky material beneath his fingers and tugged at the fabric as the embarrassment crept over him. 

The long silence that followed filled Alec with all sorts of dread. Slowly, he brought his eyes up to meet Magnus’ gaze. The expression he found there was nearly unreadable, but Alec thought he saw flashes of aching and longing before Magnus closed his eyes. Alec watched the tendons in Magnus’s neck shift and bounce back as the warlock swallowed, slowly nodding.

Alec tried to control his trembling fingers as he untied the knot keeping Magnus’s silky shirt fastened. After what seemed like an eternity, the ties fell free and Alec gently unwrapped the folds to reveal the smooth contours of Magnus’ chest. Pushing the fabric open further, Alec gulped as broad shoulders and slim, hard-muscled arms came into view. He let the shirt slip to the floor.

Alec sucked in a breath and his lips parted slightly in awe. Magnus was... Magnus was beautiful. How could the briefest and most innocent experience of touching another person elicit such strong emotional feelings within him?

Alec trailed his eyes back up from Magnus’ chest to his face but sheepishly looked away when Magnus' gaze meets his own. Alec's eyes fell down to the warlock's bobbing adam's apple and his... neck. Magnus' neck was something else. He had a long, attractive and rather inviting neckline. Alec wondered how his lips would feel against the skin there.

Alec looked back at Magnus and leaned in closer, pausing for a moment before burying his head into the crook of the man's neck. Alec closed his eyes and sighed softly, taking in a deep breath. Sandalwood. Magnus smelt of sandalwood. A distinctive, soft, warm, smooth and precious wood scent.

Building up his courage, Alec placed a gentle tentative kiss on the base of Magnus's neck. Alec desperately tried to steady his breathing as he got himself accustomed to the new sensations.

He felt Magnus tense up beneath his lips, tentative hands abruptly cradled his arms.

"Alexander."

Alec gently nudged Magnus' head to the side with his forehead, exposing the extra-sensitive tendon running from warlock's ear to the shoulder. Starting at the base of his ear, Alec worked his way down the ridge, randomly alternating between small nibbles and gentle kisses so Magnus wouldn't know what was coming next. 

Alec felt Magnus' breath on his ear, warm and heavy, but no more words followed. 

The warlock's body trembled against Alec's touch and a very faint half-stifled moan left Magnus' lips.

Delighted he caused the moan that had escaped Magnus, Alec inched his body closer as he carried on with his kisses and nibbles.

Magnus' lowered his hands to rest above and on each side of Alec's hips .

"May I?" Magnus asked, breathless. 

Even now, Magnus implicitly wanted to ensure his advances were welcomed, no matter how small. 

Alec smiled with his lips still pressed against Magnus skin. "Yes," he whispered. 

Magnus held on to Alec, letting the shadowhunter take full control as he gave himself up entirely to the pleasures weaving between them.

Alec slowly pulled away, letting his hands fall from Magnus' broad shoulders. His fingers gently trailed across the panes of Magnus' bare chest towards his stomach. The heat of Magnus' skin ghosting against his fingertips was warm, electrifying... and enticing.

Alec continued to run his hands up and down the warlock's perfectly sculpted chest, stroking from his collarbone to his stomach. 

Alec lowered his head to plant another small tentative kiss on Magnus’ bare chest, just above his heart. A shiver ran down Alec's spine; he trembled at the steady pulse of the warlock's heartbeat he could feel beneath his lips.

Alec glanced back up at Magnus, a smirk playing across his face. The memories of years spent repressing his wants and desires came flooding back to him, challenging him to let his inhibitions fall free.

The boldness filling him, Alec traced his tongue along the creases of the warlock’s abs and blew the skin dry. Magnus’s stomach muscles jumped beneath his skin, causing Alec to let out a snort of amusement. 

Alec took a deep breath and boldly placed his right hand on the front of Magnus' buttoned pants. An embarrassed flush slowly crept up his neck, lighting up his face like a flame. Tentatively, Alec met Magnus' eyes and was relieved to see a sort of thrilled excitement shining back at him; he let go of the breath he'd been holding with a soft hiss. He hooked two fingers under the waistband to gently tug it down just enough to plant a kiss on the exposed skin between the warlock’s navel and the top of his pants.

Magnus' breath hitched nervously. 

Alec pulled himself back up, eyes still devouring every inch of Magnus. Suddenly inspired, he took Magnus' bottom lip between his own and gently sucked to bring more blood to the surface, making the area even more sensitive. Magnus' lips parted and Alec's tongue gently probed the warlock's waiting mouth. 

With his confidence growing, Alec kissed Magnus wildly, exploring the soft, wet cavern. It was rushed and messy but Alec could no longer contain his growing enthusiasm and passion. Alec's hands grasped at Magnus' bare chest and sides, fingertips frantically exploring each inch of exposed skin. 

Alec slid his arms around the warlock's chest, his hands now rested flat against Magnus' bareback. Alec kissed and grabbed Magnus with such fervour, his nails digging into the soft, delicate skin of warlock's back. Alec felt the surprised hitch of Magnus' breath followed by a groan that was stifled by his own mouth. 

Alec broke away from the kiss, and braced one hand against Magnus’ chest as he lowered himself down to lay his head against Magnus’ heart. He couldn’t restrain the smile that appeared when he heard Magnus’ heart thumping in an irregular rhythm; it matched his own wildly beating pulse. He closed his eyes, letting out a long, drawn out and content sigh. Alec couldn't believe his luck, that he could have this. All of this. 

But he was also very tired. Too tired. He felt himself succumbing to sleep, lulled by the steady rise and fall of Magnus’ chest. 

Magnus shifted beneath him, and suddenly a hand rested on the back of his neck. Alec couldn’t help but focus on the bite of the cold metal rings against his flushed skin.

_Oh god..._

Eyes still closed and lips slightly parted, a low, half asleep moan escaped Alec.

Magnus’ long and thin fingers wove through Alec's hair, cradling his head lovingly against his chest. 

Alec fell asleep with a smile on his face.

ooOOoo

Magnus laid there for a long while, a bemused smile on his face. His mind was still trying to process the unusual (but so very welcome) absence of fear and hesitation in his Alexander tonight. The shadowhunter was still asleep; face blissfully calm, lips swollen and sinfully pink. How had he gotten so lucky? For over four hundred years, he had longed for love. Had he finally found it?

Magnus shook his head; it didn’t matter. Right here, right now, he’d continue to hold Alexander close.


End file.
